Te extraño, Atsushi
by moonrise1216
Summary: Pero ese te quiero sonaba más serio, como si fuera algo más fuerte que eso. ¿Un te amo quizá?


_**Disclaimer—**_ Los personajes de no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**Level-5®**_. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes de la historia.

* * *

La suave y cálida brisa vespertina jugaba con mi cabello, a la vez que yo permanecía sentada bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, con mis dedos jugueteando torpemente con la hierba. Adoraba ese pequeño y tranquilo escondite, no importaba los recuerdos que me traía, ni mucho menos lo doloroso que estos eran, porque me hacía sentir que _**él**_ todavía seguía a mi lado.

Sin siquiera intentarlo, mi mente viajó a aquellos días en que lo conocí, para ese entonces no había pasado más de una semana desde que me había mudado a Inazuma, y en un intento de alejarme de la ocupada e importante vida de mis padres decidí salir a conocer la ciudad.

No supe como llegué, pero el lugar era tranquilo y hermoso, un prado en medio de la pequeña ciudad, el escondite perfecto para una tarde lejos de casa. Agradecí haber llevado algunos libros y una que otra chuchería por si me daba hambre en algún momento. Me senté directamente en el pasto, bajo un gran árbol que proporcionaba sombra a todo el lugar, y me dispuse a leer _**The Perks of Being a Wallflower —**_ mi libro favorito— por octava vez, no importaba cuantas veces lo leyera, siempre lo encontraba tan interesante como la primera vez.

 _Tan interesante como para perderte dentro de él y no darte cuenta de que un extraño te esta observando._

—Parece un libro interesante.

Su voz me sacó de el mundo de _**Charlie**_ , devolviéndome al planeta tierra.

 _ **Él**_ estaba sentando en cuclillas frente a mi, con su rostro a no más de 20 centímetros del mío, sus ojos color rojo y dorado observándome fijamente con un toque de diversión en la mirada —tal vez por mi reacción—, y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—L-lo e-es —logré decir entre tartamudeos y un evidente sonrojo debido a la cercanía.

Su sonrisa creció, y él aumentó la distancia entre ambos poniéndose de pie. Fue entonces cuando pude observar algo además de su rostro. Era alto y de piel un poco morena, su cabello era de un color violeta oscuro, el cual peinaba hacia uno lado, haciéndolo verse atractivo —debía admitirlo, el tipo era guapo—.

—Deberías préstamelo, tal vez algún día lo lea —me miró aún con diversión en el rostro—, además así tendría un motivo para verte de nuevo.

El sonrojo creció, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue bajar la mirada; el chico era raro.

—Dime, ¿Qué haces afuera de casa tan tarde? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a mi—. No es normal ver a alguien por aquí, y menos a estas horas.

Miré mi reloj. Las 7:30 de la noche. Era oficial, mis padres me asesinarían.

Mi mente comenzó a formular excusas, sobornos, reclamos y formas para evitar el regaño que me esperaba al llegar a casa; no era la primera vez que salía sin permiso, y mucho menos la que más tarde llegaba —cierta vez no volví a casa hasta pasados los dos días—, pero estaba advertida sobre si volvía a ocurrir algo así.

—Y-yo t-tengo que irme —me puse de pie inmediatamente, o al menos eso fue lo que intenté, pero en un rápido y ágil movimiento él logró que permaneciera en mi lugar.

— ¿Tan rápido? Vamos, si no te hubiera hablado aún seguirías pegada al libro ese. Quédate otro rato.

—No puedo —Dije, esta vez evitando tartamudear—, si vuelvo a llegar tarde mis padres me matarán.

El chico sonrió. —Eso quiere decir que llegas tarde a casa frecuentemente, ¿Eh? No tienes pinta de ser una niña mala.

—No lo soy, simplemente mi casa no es un lugar agradable para estar.

 _Tan fría y vacía, como yo._

Él me miró arqueando una ceja, en espera de una explicación que nunca llegaría —o al menos eso pensé yo en ese momento—. Continuamos sentados sin hablar por algunos minutos, sentados uno al lado del otro mirando a la nada, yo aún tenía el libro en las manos pero ya no lo leía, extrañamente perdí un poco el interés en leerlo, al menos por hoy.

Me puse de pie, y esta vez el no lo evitó, por lo que decidí que sería hora de irme, no recordaba el camino así que recé por poder volver a casa antes de la media noche. Dejé el libro en sus manos sin mirarlo, y sin decir alguna palabra más di la vuelta.

—Me llamo Minamisawa Atsushi —habló desde el lugar en el que continuaba sentado.

— _ **Un gusto en conocerte, Atsushi.**_

• • •

Llevaba varios días sin saber de él, resignándome a jamás recuperar mi libro e insultándome mentalmente por haberle dado mi más preciado tesoro a un desconocido al que jamás volvería a ver.

Pensando el aquello me dirigí a mi nueva escuela, era el primer día de clases y lo único que yo quería era volver a mi antiguo instituto; no era que odiara estudiar en el Raimon, después de todo era una de las escuelas más prestigiosas que Japón, pero nada se compararía a las clases en mi adorado Teikoku.

Al llegar caminé con desgana hacía donde estaba la oficina de la secretaria del director, para ir por mi horario y revisar que mi inscripción estuviera completa.

La principal razón por la que odiaba ser nueva estudiante era por tener que presentarme frente a los que serían mis nuevos compañeros de grupo. Nunca había sido buena con eso.

—Buenos días —la secretaría, quien amablemente se ofreció a guiarme a mi nuevo salón, saludó al los que se encontraban dentro del salón— traigo una alumna de nuevo ingreso.

El profesor me indicó que entrara, que anotara mi nombre en el pizarrón y que después me presentara al grupo.

Fue entonces, estando de pie frente a mis nuevos compañeros de clase que lo vi.

• • •

Aquello no era normal, o al menos no para mi —una total marginada que jamás había hecho amigos—. Había pasado de la soledad total que había adquirido a lo largo de los años, a tener un amigo del que rara vez me separaba, pese a los pocos días que llevaban de conocerse.

 _Y a pesar de la confianza que había nacido entre los dos, yo seguía teniendo miedo._

• • •

Las cosas se habían puesto feas en el club de fútbol desde el primer día de clases, al principio yo no le había dado mucha importancia debido a que el fútbol nunca fue un deporte que me llamase la atención. Pero para _**él**_ era importante. Por lo que tan pronto como nos hicimos amigos, sus preocupaciones en cuanto a eso se convirtieron también en las mías. Se le veía más alejado de todo, más molesto. O al menos eso me dijo Kurama, quien lo conocía mejor que yo. Y el mensaje que Atsushi me envió un día en que faltó a la escuela no hizo más que elevar mi preocupación por él.

 _ **«Ai,**_

 _ **Te espero después de clases en el lugar donde nos conocimos.**_

 _ **Atsushi.»**_

• • •

Ese día llegué al pequeño prado confundida, _**él**_ ya estaba ahí.

Se le notaba nervioso, y un poco triste quizá.

—Viniste, Ai.

Sin esperar mi respuesta me abrazó.

— ¿Está todo bien, Atsushi?

Pero él no respondía.

Traté de separarme para mirarlo.

Y vi sus ojos bicolor derretirse, tomando forma de pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Sonará estupido, pero... —Hizo una pausa y tomó mis mejillas— Te quiero.

 _Pero ese_ _ **te quiero**_ _sonaba más serio, como si fuera algo más fuerte que eso._ _ **¿Un te amo quizá?**_

Sus labios se unieron a los míos.

Y sin pensarlo le correspondí.

 _Tal vez porque en el fondo yo también lo amaba._

Pero cuando se separó su rostro aún parecía triste.

Y se fue.

• • •

No pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran después de haber recordado todos aquellos momentos, y mucho menos aquel susurro que inconscientemente escapó de mis labios.

— _ **Te extraño, Atsushi**_


End file.
